Chocolate Boost
by Novel-A-Holic
Summary: After Setsuna ate one of Negi's experiments accidentally, she found her self control for a certain chocolate haired mage had dissapeared! Bad Summary I know, but you'll enjoy it!
1. Breakfast!

Thought of this while reading a fic and I decided to put my own spin on it. Enjoy~

* * *

Setsuna was taking a soothing shower. After being out late last night, she welcomed the warm water. Setsuna was shampooing her hair, giving herself a scalp massage in the process and she sighed contentedly. What Setsuna didn't anticipate was lulling herself into a sleepy state, which rendered her senses weak, which in turn caused her head to droop, and miscalculating the distance between said head and the marble shower stall… THUD!

Snapping alert at the noise and throbbing on her forehead, Setsuna groaned in mild pain. When Setsuna hissed in pain after some conditioner landed on her open wound, she decided to cut the shower short and get ready for the day.

While drying herself off, Setsuna hissed in pain again as the seemingly harmless, soft towel, felt like it stabbed her forehead. Mumbling a few complaints about the dorms' small shower stalls, Setsuna made her way back to her bathroom in order to inspect the damage.

Setsuna rolled her eyes at the very present, gaping gash in the center of her forehead. That looked like it would need stitches. Setsuna looked at her clock (she had one in every room, seeing as she hates being late for anything) it showed that she had taken a long time in the shower indeed, and she needed to hurry up or she would be late for picking up her charge.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Setsuna opened her mirror cabinet and took out some medical tape. She cut a narrow sliver, and after neatly placing the rest back in the cabinet, she used the little sliver to hold her cut closed. After giving the cut another glance before leaving the bathroom, she sighed.

_Ojosama is going to be all over me about this. I can see it now. "Oh Sechan, how did you hurt yourself?"… "I fell asleep in the shower, while washing myself, and while I was dozing off, I smashed my cranium against the shower wall"_ Setsuna thought nervously as she finished getting dressed. After she grabbed her necessary school things for the day, she picked up her trusty Yuunagi and made her way out the door. Making sure she locked her dorm, Setsuna set out for her charges shared dorm.

Setsuna often felt grateful she never had a shared dorm. Of course the reasoning for it could have been better. Setsuna was indeed the guard of Konoe Konoka, but after hours she was a guard for the school. This consisted of running patrols of the school grounds, and making sure the barrier was up and running. Sometimes Setsuna would even add her own personal charms and barriers in places she felt a disturbance, that way she would be alerted right away. These responsibilities were keeping Setsuna up all hours sometimes, and she often would come home all hours of the night and day. That would probably annoy her roommate if she had one.

Setsuna was at her charges door, so after she flattened her uniform nervously, she gave three soft taps to the door in front of her. She heard Asuna yelling at Negi about some experiment he left out on the countertop when the door opened to reveal her charge, Konoe Konoka in an apron, a wide smile gracing her features.

"Morning Secchan! Now now, get up out of that bow please and come join us for breakfast silly" Konoka chided lightly as her guard bowed respectively

When Setsuna straightened herself up, she heard a gasp come from her charge

Setsuna then felt herself being pulled in the room by a hand on hers, and she was semi roughly shoved onto the soft couch

"What happened Secchan! Your cute head is all banged up!" Konoka said rather loudly, which caused Asuna to stop shaking Negi, and drop him onto the floor as her attention was diverted.

"This is just a scrape Ojosama, I hit my head a little is all" Setsuna waved her hand dismissively as she began blushing under Konoka's fussing and worried gaze

"A little? That's a damn big gash you got there Setsuna! Ahaha, was you fantasizing about Konoka again in the shower? Lose your footing during your daydream?" Asuna said between laughs

Setsuna's blush went almost deadly as it looked like all her blood rushed to her face. It didn't help that Konoka began laughing to and Asuna began wagging her eyebrows suggestively. Thank heaven Negi was too young to find that funny, because Setsuna couldn't handle all of their teasing at once

"I-I have never done such a thing!" Setsuna stuttered which only proved to cause both girls to laugh more

Konoka sat down next to her blushing guard on the couch, her giggles subsiding

"A-anyways, I was out late is all, my patrols ran longer than usual when a stray demon sensed the barrier and decided to test his luck. I hardly got any sleep, so when I was…showering, I dozed off for a second, and well" Setsuna gestured to her forehead "this happened"

"Well, I was right about the shower thing at least. I won't pick on you further by making ya admit you were actually daydreaming of a certain brown haired friend" Asuna said as she walked to the door and grabbed her school bag, getting ready to leave

"But Asuna, wouldn't that be hypocritical of you? I heard you saying Takahata's name-" Negi stopped talking as Asuna sent him a glare promising of death should he continue

"Finish that sentence brat, and it shall be your _last_" Asuna threatened as she grabbed the doorknob

Konoka and Setsuna rolled their eyes

"You sure don't like being the centre of attention Asuna…" Setsuna said holding in a laugh

"Grrr, whatever! I'm leaving now. I have an early study date with Takahata" Asuna said leaving the dorm before she could get picked on even more

After the three finished laughing off Asuna's hasty retreat, Negi facepalmed

"I forgot I have an early meeting this morning" with that said, Negi left the room leaving Setsuna with Konoka

"Now let's get your cut healed so we can eat breakfast!" Konoka said as she leaned closer to her guard

Setsuna's trademark blush made its appearance as she seen her charge lean close to her face, inspecting the cut. She winced when Konoka peeled off the tape holding it closed

"It's a clean wound, so I can heal it right away Secchan" Konoka said as she sighed with relief

"o-okay" Setsuna said shakily

Konoka smirked, but it went unnoticed by her guard who seemed to take a sudden interest in the wall behind Konoka's face

_Aww your so cute when your flustered Secchan! _Konoka thought. Then she got a naughty idea!

Leaning closer until her mouth was centimeters away from her guards wound, Konoka let a naughty sounding giggle escape her lips before she closed the distance and let a magical energy flow from her lips, into her beloved guards wound

Setsuna swore she seen stars from the contact, and she cursed her darn hormones for going into overdrive at the sound of Konoka's giggle

Konoka let the kiss linger a second longer after the healing was done before she pulled away

"W-wha…" Setsuna stuttered and she felt her forehead

"Wow Ojosama, you healed me without using your pactio card! You're sure growing as a mage" Setsuna said smiling, all the while she was internally fighting to control her blush

"What can I say Secchan? Your cute blush gave me a power boost hehe" Konoka said as she glomped her guard on the couch. She then heard a sound which made the corner of her lips curve downward

"If you're hungry Secchan just say so silly" Konoka chided before she grabbed Setsuna's hand and guided her to the table, sitting her down

"Uhm, sorry I just was busy this morning with my cut, and I forgot to grab a bite to eat" Setsuna said scratching her cheek meekly

Konoka had to physically stop herself from going back to her previous action of glomping her guard after seeing her nervously fidgeting

_Come on Konoe, show some self control! Your poor Secchan is hungry and all you wanna do is maul her! _Konoka thought as she blinked a few times and went to the kitchen to grab her Secchan a plate of food

While Konoka was dishing out some breakfast, she saw some chocolates sitting on the countertop. _Great! That will make a good desert, Ill feed it to Secchan myself! _Konoka thought naughtily as she added a few to her guards plate and made her way back to her starved friend

Setsuna was happily eating her breakfast, all the while trying to ignore Konoka's gaze on her. _I wonder why she is staring at me like that… oh she must want to know if it taste good! Duh Sakurazaki! _Setsuna thought before swallowing her last mouthful of egg, finishing her breakfast

"That was really delicious Ojosama! Thank you" Setsuna said smiling

"You're very welcome Secchan, now I saved the best for last hehe" Konoka said letting a giggle escape as she opened her hand in front of her guards face to reveal several heart shaped chocolates

_Interesting shape _the girls both thought at the same time

"Uh, thanks, they look yummy" Setsuna said as she reached for one, only to have Konoka retract her hand hastily

"Huh?"

"I wanted to feed them to you Secchan!" Konoka said smiling with a weird glint in her eye

"I… I can manage Ojosama" Setsuna said looking at her lap like it was the most interesting place in the world

"Eh? That's no fun silly, now open wiiide!" Konoka sang as she neared her guards flushed face with a chocolate

Setsuna frowned before shrugging with defeat, and opening her mouth for the delicacy

Setsuna noted that when she bit into the chocolate, a warm liquid spurt out. Then she noted that it really didn't taste like chocolate… it had a… magical taste?

_Weird, it tastes like…_that was as far as Setsuna's thoughts went before she popped and smoke puffed out from around her.

"Ah! Secchan! Secchan, are you okay?" Konoka practically yelled as she batted the smoke away to get a look at her guard

While she was swatting the smoke away with her hands, she felt Setsuna's hand grab her wrist, gently but firmly...

* * *

This will be updated pretty regularly, seeing as I have MANY idea's for how this should go. Review if you feel, next chapter might be up tonight or tomorrow!

(P.S: im still working on my other fic, so don't loose faith in it!)

Happy reading~ xoxo


	2. Forgot my textbook!

I want to give a shout out to all the reviewers! Thank you for your kind words, they have encouraged me to update fairly quickly

* * *

Setsuna's hand was currently holding Konoka's left wrist firmly.

Konoka coughed into her right hand as she waited for the smoke to clear and for Setsuna to answer her.

When it did clear…Konoka couldn't help but let a gasp out. Her Secchan was in a whole different outfit! Not to mention her hair and eyes had changed!

"Secchan… are you okay?" Konoka said as she tried to get her guards attention

Setsuna was looking at Konoka, although she had a spaced out look. Konoka didn't like this situation one bit.

When Konoka tried to free her wrist, Setsuna seemed to come back to life.

Setsuna's eyes widened and she stood up abruptly, her chair clanging to the floor. Setsuna then looked to Konoka for an explanation it seemed. The poor girl looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What happened… uh oh, that chocolate. I bet it was one of Negi's experiments! Wholy crow, look at my clothes" Setsuna said a mile a minute, waving her arms around. In her actions she seemed to notice her clothes

Setsuna was wearing a white muscle shirt, which clung to her toned torso quite nicely. The shirt was tucked into a pair of golden shorts that stopped at mid-thigh. She also had on a golden vest that seemed to be designed to just hang open, since it had no buttons. A few black, leather bracelets adorned her wrists. For foot wear she had on gold coloured gladiator sandals.

The shorts and shirt seemed to have golden, and white, writing on it. The white shirt had golden writing on it, while the shorts had white writing on it. The script looked like something Setsuna had seen before, but she couldn't bring the memory to her mind.

Setsuna's eyes had turned gray. Her hair which was normally black and in a side ponytail, was now so blonde that it appeared white, and was flowing freely down to her shoulders. Even when she stood still it seemed to flow as if an undetectable wind was blowing through her hair.

"Secchan Wow! You look… hot!" Konoka said as stood up and drank in her guard's appearance with her eyes

_Oh my god! Secchans totally rocking the new look! If I don't stop ogling her, we will never get to the bottom of this mess, not that it wouldn't be too bad. I mean… I wouldn't mind seeing Secchan like this forever!_ Konoka thought as she shook her head in hopes of clearing it

"Could be worse I suppose. I mean I could have two heads or something" Setsuna said as she looked at her charge

Setsuna then had an appearance like she was seeing her most favourite thing in the world. Taking slow strides, Setsuna closed the distance between them

"Are you okay? You're acting stranger than normal Secchan…" Konoka said, trailing off as Setsuna leaned in close to her face. Konoka almost forgot to breathe as their heads got closer to one another, and when she felt Setsuna's breath on her lips she blushed. Konoka didn't move, she seemed to be frozen still in shock

"I feel better than normal actually. Are _you_ okay?" Setsuna teased as she ran a hand through her hair, giving Konoka a playful wink

_Did... Secchan just flirt with me? I'm always the initiator though. But, that wink… it almost made my knees buckle! She's also reeaally close to my face, oh god! I'm making it obvious and I can't stop biting my lip! _Konoka thought as she willed herself to break eye contact and stare at the floor

Konoka heard Setsuna chuckle before she felt a finger gently guide her chin upwards, and into Setsuna's vision

"Come now Konochan, don't hide your pretty face… I live without it enough as is, neh?" Setsuna said huskily as she moved her hand from Konoka's chin to her cheek. Once her hand was there, Setsuna used her thumb to gently trace Konoka's full lips.

Konoka was mentally squealing as she heard her favourite nickname from her guard uttered, and she almost feinted as it was said with such love

Konoka felt herself shiver in anticipation when Setsuna's eyes hardened with lust and desire. She almost sighed dejectedly when Setsuna stopped caressing her lips, but soon became happy again when her guard cupped her face with both hands.

_Is Secchan going to kiss me? I mean I've been waiting for this day for years, but is she really feeling okay? Her whole appearance has changed, so why shouldn't her behaviour? Maybe she isn't in her right state…_ Konoka thought as Setsuna slowly lent towards her lips

The door opening roughly was heard and Asuna's complaining accompanying it. "Geez, I was so excited to see Takahata that I forgot my damn text book! Hey, Konoka? You're still here?" Asuna said as she spotted Konoka's shoes still near the door

When Asuna rounded the corner and took in the scene of a white haired stranger strangling Konoka, she jumped into action and flew through the air, planning on landing a decent flying kick to the side of the intruders face. Much to her surprise the intruder barely paid her any mind until her foot was a few inches from the person's face. The intruder then spun around and caught Asuna's ankle easily and flung her swiftly into the wall

"Wha…? Konoka! Run!" Asuna yelled as she struggled to right herself.

"Wait! Asuna that's Secchan!" Konoka yelled back as Asuna stood up and summoned her pactio sword

Setsuna then positioned herself between Konoka and Asuna, taking up a defence stance

_Secchan's clothes have slits in the back… oh that must be where her wings pop out. That's convenient_ Konoka thought when Setsuna stood in front of her protectively

"How dare you interrupt two people in such an intimate moment? I won't forgive such an ignorant act" Setsuna said narrowing her eyes at the redheaded intruder

"Huh?" was all Asuna could mutter before Setsuna charged at her in a lightning fast move, causing them to burst through the wall and sore through the morning air outside

Konoka's and Asuna's screams could be heard as the two girls fell towards the grassy earth

* * *

Dun dun dun, what will happen next? Where is Yuunagi? (in case anyone noticed I never mentioned its where a bouts) All is answered in the next chapter!

Xoxo~


	3. Damn Incho

Thank you reviewers, you're all very kind! Here is the newest chap. Please enjoy m (_ _) m

* * *

After Setsuna emerged from the smoke clouds, she felt… _Free. _It was as if all her previous worries and fears melted away. She also felt… cold? Oh, her clothes had changed! _Not too shabby either_ Setsuna thought with a smirk

After she realized her clothes had changed, she wanted to check her Ojosama's reaction. _Oh my_… was that drool coming from her mouth? Speaking of her mouth, how succulent and inviting it seemed to Setsuna just then as they became the forefront of her thoughts.

A part of Setsuna's still rational mind was screaming at her to leave the vicinity of her charge. Setsuna wasn't a slow minded person so it was fairly quickly that she realized something in that chocolate altered her behaviour and appearance. Setsuna tried to stop her staring at Konoka but… it was if her charge was bathed in an aura that called Setsuna specifically. _Was that lust just now in her eyes? Or fear? I… I need to get away before I do something I can't ever take back… well… maybe a small taste won't hurt, after all I have been holding back for years now. I think I deserve a small peck at the very least_ Setsuna thought as she cupped her Ojosama's face lovingly

Just when things were going to get to the juicy bits, the door opened and a redheaded girl interrupted. Setsuna could feel and aura of danger from her, and also a protectiveness towards _HER _charge. No… that won't do. This girl needs to learn a lesson on manners, or how to damn well knock! Setsuna planned to give her a tuning in, but when she seen the girl had a sword, things took a turn for physical lessons rather than verbal

When Setsuna slammed herself and Asuna through the wall and away from her charge, she felt her mind become clearer. It was as if she was intoxicated off her feelings for the girl whilst in her presence

Setsuna snapped back into the present when she felt her wings pop out upon instinct of being airborne. Next she felt Asuna grab her torso in an attempt to not spiral towards the earth

"Huh… my wings popped out easily? Must be the new clothes… I bet it had slits in the back…Ughh my head hurts…" Setsuna mumbled as she descended to the ground

Once Asuna was safely on the ground she glared at her friend but was relieved to see Setsuna was obviously mentally freaking out, if one was to judge by her pacing and facial expressions

"Setsuna… HEY!" Asuna shouted to the pacing girl, making her halt and have her attention

"What exactly was going on up there! I mean I walk in on you guys… I don't know making out?! But I didn't think it was you, I mean look at yourself! Your hair is totally different, not to mentio-" Asuna was cut off as Setsuna gasped

"M-my hair! Its gone natural… this is not a good sign! I had it magically dyed, and if something was able to disturb it… well I guess that means the chocolates were magical after all" Setsuna said grabbing a piece of her now unbound hair and examining it

Asuna facepalmed "Did you by chance eat the chocolates that were left on the countertop in the kitchen?"

"I… I'm not sure. Ojosama was the one who gave them to me… why? Do you know something!" Setsuna said grabbing her friend's shoulders

"ehehe… yea, well ya see, the thing is… ITS ALL THAT DAMN BRATS FAULT" Asuna practically yelled

"Explain. Now." Setsuna said as she felt an aura near them. It must be Konoka… who else had such a loving and innocent aura

"Stupid Negi" Asuna grumbled before continuing "He felt guilty for Chamo always causing trouble in the dorm… so he ordered some chocolates off the ermine net, he said they would help me with…" Asuna then stopped and began blushing

"Help with what Asuna? … look I need to know, Ojosama is nearing and I don't know how I'll start acting again!" Setsuna said in a slightly panicked tone as she shook her friends shoulders to drive her point across

Asuna batted her hands away before rolling her now stiff shoulders "they were for helping me confess…" Setsuna looked confused "…my love" now she looked scared to death

"Oh. My. _GOD!_ What will I do? I… I can't go confessing! Asuna help me! If you do ill help you with Takahata" Setsuna said in a pleading tone

_If it was Takahata I would just be honest with him. But it's not… geez, damned Incho, always all up in my personal space, making me confused_ Asuna thought as she seen Konoka emerge from the dormitory buildings entrance

Only a couple seconds and Setsuna would start up again with her sudden bravado towards her feelings; Konoka was only 50 feet away

"Look Setsuna, I will go find the bottle for the chocolates and try to see why they affected you so much. I mean they were only supposed to give me the confidence I needed" Asuna said as she looked over Setsuna's shoulder at the nearing figure

"WHAT! I can't be left alone with her, I… I'm not myself" Setsuna said flailing her arms around in panic

_Maybe this is for the best… I mean if she confesses then Konoka will have her fantasy come true, and all the sexual tension will be gone. But if Setsuna isn't ready. . . No I think she is, after all if she wasn't teetering on the edge of confessing, the spell wouldn't have worked this good_ Asuna thought quickly

"Look, I'm going to give it to you straight. Grow. A. Pair. And. _Confess_" Asuna said the last five words slowly, as if teaching a child to get the pronunciation correct. Then she sprinted away, leaving Setsuna agape and red faced. When Asuna passed Konoka, she could see her friend start to ask a question, so Asuna waved her hand dismissively before yelling back over her shoulder "I'll get your guys' school work!" before she disappeared in the school

* * *

Konoka is nearing Setsuna, DA HORROR! Oh and I don't really plan on actually writing about the AsunaXAyaka pair. Though you never know… maybe some reviews packed with encouragement could well, encourage me (it doesn't matter really, it's up to my kind readers). Hope you all liked the chapter! Xoxo~


	4. Initiator

Sorry for the semi-late update. In Canada it is so very hot! Soo, to get away from the heat I went to my lakehouse but, alas, there was no internet I could connect to. So I think updating twice in one go is a good payback to anyone who was waiting ^^'

* * *

Konoka raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Asuna's confusing actions. _Didn't they just fight, and now she's running away smirking? I am getting to the bottom of this! _Konoka thought as she turned her attention back to her guard who was smiling warmly at her while she neared

When Konoka got to Setsuna she walked around her like a hawk, getting a view of her from all angles "Are you okay Secchan? You don't look hurt or anything, but I mean you _did_ break through a wall…" she raised her eyebrow again but this time in chiding

"Well… I am sorry about that. I was swept up in the moment I guess?" Setsuna said running a hand through her hair sheepishly

_Aww, she's so cuuute! Ahh, not now Konoka! You need to figure this whole dilemma out and fix it. It's your fault y'know! Wait, "swept up in the moment"? hehehe, that wont do Secchan_ Konoka thought smiling, a mischievous glint in her eye

"Swept up in the moment Secchan? What do you mean?" Konoka said smiling wider

"Uhm, well I didn't appreciate Asuna interrupting is all. Anyways… it's over with. Oh and I will fix you're wall. I shall go to the headmaster and report the damages…" Setsuna said bowing, then she started towards the building

"Secchan, your wings are still out silly. Also you shouldn't be walking around in your… current state" Konoka said frowning _I would rather keep this sight for myself. You're are too good looking for your own good Secchan _she finished in her thoughts

"Oh? I forgot they were out…" Setsuna said as she willed them away

"Hmm… I think for the time being you should stay in your dorm so no one sees you" Konoka said grabbing her guard's wrist and dragging her towards the building

Setsuna surprised her by removing her hold, and then intertwining their fingers. It caused Konoka to look at Setsuna and see her very rare, sincere smile; the one that Konoka would love to see every day, all day. It gave Konoka butterflies and she blushed, looking away from her guards dancing eyes. She blushed harder when she heard Setsuna chuckle and felt her squeeze her hand slightly

"Oh! I just thought, if I have to stay in my dorm, who will watch over you?!" Setsuna said in a worried tone

"Asun-"

"No. She can't hold her own with me and I won't have you guarded by weaklings" Setsuna said in a serious tone, interrupting Konoka

Konoka rolled her eyes and giggled

"Then who is capable in your eyes?" Konoka asked already knowing the answer, but she asked anyway since she loved the playful banter they were having

Setsuna scoffed "Myself, _clearly_"

They had arrived at Setsuna's dorm, and Setsuna paused to open the door. She bowed down and motioned for Konoka to enter, much like a humble knight would for their Princess

Konoka giggled again and walked inside, plopping down on Setsuna's couch. She heard the door click shut, and then she heard Setsuna walk into the restroom. Then Konoka heard a gasp

"Secchan? What's wrong?" Konoka asked, her voice full of concern

"Uh, nothing! I just… seen my appearance for the first time. Y'know since the uh… accident" Setsuna said as she smiled to Konoka who stood in the doorway

"Oh? So what do you think?" Konoka asked as she walked behind her guard, turning her around in the full body mirror on Setsuna's wall, letting her guard see how the outfit accentuated her body

"I must admit I'm feeling pretty confident with the clothes. Though I'm upset about the hair and eyes…" Setsuna said as her voice filled with sadness by the end of her statement

"Oh, don't be so humble! You look _hot,_ Secchan!" Konoka said wagging her finger in her guards face

Konoka backed up a step when she seen her guards face change from a frown, to a full blown smirk

"Oh? I don't know Konochan, I think it is...how to put it? Too much? Yes, I feel it's too much for someone like me to pull off" Setsuna said in a teasing tone as she regained the space between them by stepping forward

"Don't be silly. You look great" Konoka said turning on her heel and walking back towards the couch

Setsuna came back as well after having put her hair up in its signature style. Setsuna sat down by Konoka, and much to Konoka's surprise, Setsuna proceeded to pick her up and set her down upon Setsuna's own lap sideways, so that Konokas legs stayed on the couch and the side of her torso pressed up against Setsuna. Well, this was interesting. Not unwanted by any means, but indeed interesting

"Uh, w-whatcha doing Secchan?" Konoka asked when she swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and found her voice. She fiddled her the hem of her shirt, not knowing where to put her hands, after all, she was not used to being treated this way by her guard and Konoka didn't want to ruin this chance by being too touchy feely

"Nothing much… I just wanted to be the initiator this time. You are normally the one to seat yourself upon me. So… I saved you the effort" Setsuna said with a smile and chuckle

_I don't think I have heard nor seen Secchan smile or laugh this much in one day before. Well other than when she and I went on that outing in the Magical world. It makes me so giddy to know she is this happy simply being near me_ Konoka thought with a smile of her own

"Guess you did" Konoka said sticking her tongue out playfully, causing Setsuna to look at her lips. She almost squeaked when she felt Setsuna's arms encircle her waist and gently pull her closer

Setsuna was looking at Konoka's lips with the same expression she had on before, when they had their –almost- kiss. A looked filled with lust, and this time there was determination in her eyes. Setsuna then used her other hand and gently placed it on Konoka's neck

"Konochan…" Setsuna said huskily, closing her eyes and drawing near to Konoka's lips

_This is it… Secchan is initiating our first kiss! Well other than the pactio kiss, which I think doesn't count as a __**romantic **__kiss… even if it was a little heated _Konoka thought as her own eyes drooped shut and her heart hammered in her chest with anticipation

When their lips touched gently yet firmly in a simple kiss, Konoka thought their mouths were designed for one another's. Then when the kiss went from a gentle peck, to a heated and passion filled make out session, Konoka brought her hands around Setsuna's neck.

Konoka moaned in her guard's mouth as she felt Setsuna's tongue flick across her bottom lip, coaxing her to open her mouth. Konoka quickly obliged. After all she had been living off the memory of the taste she had gotten of her guard's mouth during their pactio when Konoka got swept up in their first kiss and deepened it before she could stop herself completely

Now though, she didn't know who was going to stop. Konoka herself was already shifting her position so she straddled her guard and said guard was now trailing her hands down Konoka's back, bringing them to a rest on the skin her thighs since during her postion changeing her skirt had risen up slightly. If someone doesn't... God knows _how_ heated things will become!

* * *

Oh my, I shouldn't attempt two chapters in one hour again. I feel like my fingers may fall off hahah. Well review if you liked it, I like to feed my ego (it's a wee one at that, every bit counts)

Till next time~ xoxo


	5. Heated

New chapter time ^-^

* * *

Asuna groaned in frustration as she searched for the container the chocolates had come in

_Stupid Negi. He always thinks just because he's our teacher that he needs to help us with every little thing. Stupid Negi X100 for not realizing I am over Takahata! Grr, when I get a hold of him ill-_

"Aha found ya!" Asuna exclaimed as she picked up a jar of the accursed chocolates which had somehow made its way between the stove and fridge. Too bad for BakaRed; she didn't understand any of the magical mumbo-jumbo written on the bottle. It was pressing her luck just being able to read the dummed down caution rules listed in bold red ink

"_Do not feed to children, keep out of reach of infants and children, do not feed to animals, keep out of reach of animals, throw out after expiry date, effects nullify if melted, do not give to ghosts/trolls/gremlins/fairys/demons…" _Asuna read out loud, gasping as she read the part about demons

Quickly turning over the bottle, she looked for instructions on how to use the chocolates as well as what they specifically did

"_Light magic chocolates- made of 50% love, and 50% chocolate… _okay that's not helping out. Oh, here we are:_ Effects ware off after the user has confessed his/her love" _Asuna facepalmed

"Duh, that should have been obvious red" Asuna sweatdropped as she talked to herself. Setting the bottle down, she turned on her heels and made her way out the door

"I wonder where they would have gone? If I was Konoka, and my fantasy of having a love-tranced Setsuna fawn over me came true, I would take her… AHA id take her to her dorm so I could keep her to myself, while having complete privacy!" Asuna pumped her fist in the air, feeling quite pleased with herself for figuring out her hormonal roomate's actions so easily

"Pff, I should graduate from being a BakaRanger after this" she mumbled to herself as she walked down the hall to Setsuna's dorm. She made to open the door but, remembering Setsuna's annoyance earlier, she hastily knocked not deciding to test her friend's nerves

* * *

As tongues danced in harmony, a chocolate brown haired girl was having doubts. _This almost feels criminal. Am I taking advantage of Secchan? _Konoka thought as she tilted her guards head by threading her hair in Setsuna's silky locks. Though when she felt her guard slightly moan in her mouth, she threw away any thought of her not wanting this interaction.

Feeling out of breath much faster then she wanted, Konoka reluctantly parted from her guards addicting lips. When she rested her forehead against Setsuna's shoulder to catch her breath, Setsuna started placing loving pecks on her face which trailed from Konoka's right ear all the way down her jaw, stopping short of her lips

Konoka's head was swirling with different emotions and sensations; lust, passion, guilt and happiness. The guilt came from knowing her guard was not acting this way out of her own free will. At least that is what Konoka guessed. If she wanted to have a steamy make-out session before, she could have just come for Konoka years ago; Konoka had once dreamt of it happening from such pent up desires.

Konoka felt her breath hitch in her throat as Setsuna's hands started snaking their way from her thighs to travel higher up, coming to rest on her panty clad bosom. Konoka flushed ten shades of red only to flush even harder when Setsuna whispered huskily in her ear

"Konochan… "

Konoka squeaked as Setsuna used her hands' position to her advantage by flipping Konoka on her backside on the cushiony couch. Setsuna hovered over her for a moment looking into her eyes as if searching for a reason to continue. Konoka used this hesitation to HER advantage by reaching up and riding Setsuna's hair of if band.

"Aww, Konochaaaan! I just put it up" Setsuna said in a teasingly whiny tone pouting before sticking her tongue out as she ruffled Konoka's hair

"Noo! Stop Secchan, it takes time to look this good y'know!" Konoka said laughing as she grabbed Setsuna's hands and halted their actions by putting them on either side of Konoka's head

"Oh _really_? I've seen you wake up in the morning while on the Kyoto trip. And guess what? You looked beautiful before 'freshening up' as you put it" Setsuna then winked before chuckling at her charges blush

Konoka felt off being the one teased. Time for revenge; "Well, just so you know Secchan, your bedhead that morning was suuuper cute"

Setsuna removed her hands from Konoka's and using the couch cushion to get her desired leverage, she lowered her body so she touched Konoka's own, of course not applying any significant pressure as to harm her charge

"I'll take your word for it, although I remember Asuna picking on me, saying she then understood why I kept it up a lot. 'you too lazy to brush your hair in the morning? Trying to hide your bedhead in a ponytail eh' Setsuna said the last part in a bad imitation of Asuna's voice

Konoka giggled at that as she ran her hands through Setsuna's hair, putting it behind her beloved guard's ears to keep from falling in her eyes. It earned her a dazzling smile and a kiss on her forehead, which then turned into kisses that ran from her temple to her jaw and over to her waiting lips

Trailing her tongue across her guard's bottom lip, Konoka sought entrance once again. _I will never get enough of her taste _Konoka thought. Then she felt Setsuna's right hand trail her right side. When Setsuna's hand came to rest on under the hem of her shirt, Konoka's breath hitched

Breaking the kiss Setsuna leant down to Konoka's left ear "Konochan… I want to touch you" as if to prove her point, she traced small circles around Konoka's navel with her fingertip

As fate would have it, right before Konoka was about to voice her approval, a few sharp raps on the door were heard. Konoka jumped a little which caused Setsuna to get off her body to allow her room to move and sit up as well. Konoka wasn't having any of that though so she simply chose to sit sideways on her beloved guards lap

Chuckling softly Setsuna circled her arms around Konoka's waste as she again heard some raps on the door, they sounded impatient

"Geez, come in. It's unlocked" she said with a roll of her eyes, already knowing who it was. Not many people would knock on her door, Mana rarely knocked; she chose to simply waltz in, though so did Konoka… but she didn't mind that _nearly_ as much.

* * *

Phew, another one bites the dust ehe… well review if it wasn't that awful (I suck at writing intimate moments, not scared to admit it)

sorry for the chap being short but im in the process of moving off campus and its taking my free time away.

XOXO~


	6. Annoyed

Asuna barged through Setsuna's door at hearing Setsuna's approval. She stopped short of entering when she seen the positions Konoka and Setsuna were in, but she looked at the bottle in her hand before entering once more

Konoka was annoyed at the site of her friend for the first time ever. She had interrupted perhaps the best moment of Konokas life.

"Sorry to interrupt your… time together. But Setsuna I think there is something you need to know" Asuna said blushing, thrusting the bottle outwards

Setsuna zoomed over to the bottle at inhuman speed. Konoka fell to the couch; she was that fast. Konoka gave a squeak as she unexpectantly fell 5 or so inches to the couch cushions

"What did you find?" Setsuna asked grabbing the bottle

"There will be side effects to this since your…half demon" Asuna said frowning

Konoka gasped, standing up

"What kinds of effects?" she said, worry etched on her features

Asuna hesitated, looking at Setsuna from the corner of her eye. She was confused to see Setsuna shake her head, moving only a centimeter or two, but it was enough for Asuna to get the message

"Well, I'm not the brightest crayon in the box so… I kinda don't know" Asuna said sheepishly

Setsuna had read the label in no time at all. She quickly decided not to inform Konoka of the kind of effects

'Konochan doesn't need this kind of thing on her conscious' Setsuna thought as she stuffed the bottle into her pocket

Walking over to her guard, Konoka held her hand out, motioning to the bottle inside Setsuna's pocket

"May I?"

"Um, I don't think you would understand either" Setsuna said quickly, not wanting her charge to become guilt ridden

Asuna made a confused face before clueing in

At seeing her charges face become shocked, then hurt, Setsuna quickly rushed on

"N-not that I doubt your intellect or anything! I merely meant that the text is rather complicated and full of magical terms and such that I know you haven't had the chance to learn yet" Setsuna said flailing her arms in panic

Konoka seemed to think this over as she crossed her arms

"Will you tell me what it says then? In terms I can comprehend?" Konoka said rather ticked

'uh oh. How can I get out of this…' Setsuna thought desperately

"Oh by the way Setsuna, I believe you owe me" Asuna cut in

Setsuna and Konoka looked at her confused

"huh?" Setsuna said cocking her head to the side

"Y'know… for getting the bottle? You promised me a sparring session, remember?" Asuna said turning her head to raise her eyebrows at Setsuna as if to say 'roll with it', all the while keeping out of Konoka's vision

"oh yeah! So you wanna go right now?" Setsuna asked eagerly

"But I still don't know what-" Konoka was cut off as Asuna laughed

"Ahahaha, don't look so cocky. I'm totally taking you down this time!" she said fist pumping into the air

Konoka looked between the two as their playful banter continued, her annoyance levels rising each time they cut her off

Setsuna was inwardly cringing as she could feel Konoka's annoyance slamming into her

"Ten minutes time, Eva's resort, be there or be square" Asuna said before running out the room, a goofy laugh trailing her

Setsuna chuckled for a bit until she felt Konoka hug her from behind

"Are you keeping something from me?" she asked sadly, nuzzling Setsuna's back with her nose

Setsuna turned in her arms with that blindingly fast speed

"I would never do that… and to be honest, I don't even understand it myself fully" Setsuna said shrugging as she cupped Konoka's face in her hand

"Maybe Negi can figure it out" Konoka said, leaning into Setsuna's hand

Setsuna shook her head "No, I would rather deal with this myself, personally"

Seeing Konoka about to protest, Setsuna leaned down for a kiss, silencing her

When they were both out of breath, Setsuna parted

She gave a blushing Konoka an award winning smile before jumping out of Konoka's embrace quickly, so quickly Konoka was left grasping air

"Have Negi summon me if anything happens. For now, I'm off to teach Asuna who's _really_ the better warrior" Setsuna said from the windowsill before leaping out into the air and taking flight

Konoka put a finger to her lips, smiling

'I hope this doesn't make me guilty… but, a part of me wishes you'd stay this way forever Secchan…'

* * *

Short I know, but I just wanted to let you readers know I'm still alive, and so is my fic. More to come soon!


	7. Truth Hurts

Update time!

* * *

When Setsuna landed near Eva's cabin, she could already see Asuna waiting

"What the heck was that!" Asuna shouted, prodding her friend's chest roughly with her finger

"_That_ was me looking out for Ojosama" Setsuna said sighing

Asuna made her trademark confused face

"Look Asuna, she doesn't need to feel guilty about this. I'm going to fix this my way"

Setsuna walked up and knocked on the door

When Eva came out, she was slightly confused herself

"What!" Eva barked before her eyes landed fully on the Hanyou

"Where's Chachamaru?" Asuna asked, voicing Setsuna's own curiosity

"She had some errands to run, not that it's any of your business" Eva quipped before she raised an eyebrow, checking out Setsuna's attire

"The hell happened to you birdbrain?" she said holding back a laugh as she motioned the two inside

Once Setsuna was sitting down, she produced the bottle from her pocket

"I had a…mishap with these chocolates. I was wondering if you could explain what the effects say"

Eva read it for a mere 2.5 seconds before widening her eyes and looking at Setsuna

"That would explain the attire… Well basically, to dumb it down enough for you two, birdbrain here has to confess her undying love to Konoka before the night is over" Eva said throwing the bottle at Setsuna

She caught it before it smacked her in the head

"Duh Eva, we know that. What we don't know is what happens due to her being half demon" Asuna said impatiently, rolling her eyes

Setsuna was in her own world it seemed, she had her head in her hands, her shoulders sagged defeated

Eva groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose

"And people wonder why your Baka red…" Eva said under her breath

"Basically, the potion inside the chocolate was made of light magic. Setsuna here is half dark magic, thanks to her heritage. Now, if she doesn't spill her heart out soon, she will most likely become an emotionless zombie. Not caring for anyone but herself" Eva said frowning slightly

"Oh, and her dark side will most likely try to claw its way out as an instinctual safety precaution to the light magic inside her" Eva seemed to add as an after thought

"A ZOMBIE?!" Asuna shouted, frantic

"You God. Damn. Idiot. That's what you take out of all I've said? Geez, it's a turn of phrase"

Asuna seemed to calm down after that. She sat down beside her dejected friend

"Well, then I guess it's clear what must happen" Asuna said patting her friends back

"I will not be confessing to anyone" Setsuna said in an icy tone

Asuna gave a startled jump

"You self-righteous moron. You know what will happen I assume? No doubt you can already feel the darkness moving about inside of you" Eva said annoyed

Setsuna moved with her inhuman speed over to the doorway

"I won't have Ojosama finding out about my… shameful feelings" she said clenching her jaw

"Even after all that has happened today, you still think she would reject you?" Asuna said folding her arms

"No. I think I now know she harbours some feeling for me, but, I will do what's best for her and leave" Setsuna said in a soft voice, her eyes full of sadness

"WHY? Leaving will devastate her Setsuna! Not to mention the physical pain you are sure to endure" Asuna snapped

"Look, your to childish to understand. There are bigger things at play here then some teenage crush! Ojosama is the most important person to the Magic Associations. The very same associations that look upon me with disgust! How do you expect her to live a happy and non judged life if she flaunts around with a cursed half Hanyou by her side?!" Setsuna snapped right back

Asuna seemed to ponder this over

"She's right. No doubt Konoka would be frowned upon" Eva interjected

Setsuna gave a sigh of relief. At least somebody understood the situation

"Plus, birdbrain seems too weak" she added, smirking at Setsuna

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. One such as yourself couldn't dare to live happily with Konoka. Look how selfish you are, putting your own fears before Konoka's wishes" Eva said giving Setsuna a disapproving glare

"Huh?" Setsuna said, taking a step backwards out of shock

"You would rather her be miserable because your too scared of what some old farts in the association thinks? You disappoint me Setsuna. I thought more of you" Eva snapped

"But…But I do this for her! She shouldn't live with people looking down their noses at her" Setsuna said in a chocked tone

"Why would she care how people look at her? I think she's made it clear she only cares how you look at her" Asuna interjected

Setsuna stood silent, looking back and forth between the two girls in front of her

Then a tear made its way down her cheek, and she dropped to her knees

Asuna rushed over as Setsuna began to cry silently into her hands

"Yes, cry it out. The truth hurts" Eva said in an emotionless tone

* * *

I tried to focus on how Setsuna's reasoning's for not confessing held her back. Did Eva's words help? Or did they make Setsuna even more determined? _I _don't even know


	8. Hating oneself

Konoka paced back in forth inside Setsuna's dorm. It had been only a few minutes for her since she was at Mahora. All that could run through her mind was the passionate moment she experienced just moments ago…

Konoka felt her face go hot and shook her head in hopes of chasing the blush away. Konoka was never normally one to blush. Only a certain guard could…a raven haired guard, could make her

"Secchan…" Konoka said, trailing her lips with her fingertips, a small smile appearing

Konoka looked around the room a moment before realizing she should leave or something. Setsuna might be gone for a while; it would make no sense to dwell in her room. Konoka frowned at the thought of waiting

If Konoka could have one wish… she knew hands down it would be to have Setsuna near her always…or something along the lines of that. Sure Setsuna was around some of the time, but normally it was only at school. A lot of the time it was Konoka making plans for the two to hangout after asking her guard beforehand if she was free of course

Walking to the front door, Konoka felt a breeze on her back. Odd… she knew she had shut the window after ogling at Setsuna flying away…

Konoka turned to see her guard sitting on the window sill, well, lounging more like. She was looking out the window with a torn expression. She was frowning and her shoulders were slumped looking dejected

"Secchan? I thought you just left…" Konoka trailed off, her smile appearing now that her guard was back

"I went to Eva's. I was there for a while" she replied, her voice not holding much pep

Konoka walked over and stood by her guard worried. She didn't like the thought of Setsuna being troubled with this whole chocolates thing.

Konoka couldn't help the pang of guilt that shot through her. This was really all her fault. She had acted like an airhead again

"Secchan…are you okay?" Konoka asked timidly, placing a comforting hand on her guards shoulder

Setsuna turned her eyes on Konokas. Konoka thought it looked like she was searching for something, then Konoka seen Setsuna's eyes flash. Now she knew Setsuna had made a decision based on what she saw

"Why do you care about me?"

Konoka froze for a second. Setsuna sounded quiet and so… sad

"You're important to me Secchan…" Konoka said confused. Was Setsuna speaking about Konoka's care for her as in her love for her?

Setsuna nodded her head once, her face unreadable. Then she flitted across to the couch in a flash of movement, seating herself. She looked to Konoka and motioned for her to sit as well

Strolling over, Konoka chose to sit on her guards lap. A small smile appeared on her guards face before she seemed to look a little…strained?

"Um, Konochan, c-could you sit beside me instead? I…I won't be able to hold back with you this close and I have something I need to say" she said ashamed, looking away

Konoka sighed before sliding over onto the couch and pouting. Her heart was hammering in anticipation. What did her beloved have to say?

Setsuna looked at Konokas face while biting her lip for a few moments, lost in thought

"The chocolates you gave me. I had Eva find out the side effects, and, it appears I have to…" Setsuna gave a nervous cough here "confess to someone"

Konoka felt her whole body go hot. With the two of them alone in Setsuna's dorm, speaking about confessing, Konoka could only hope it was a hint for her

"Confess? Wow Secchan, does that mean you have a special person in your heart?" Konoka asked smiling a friendly smile

Setsuna turned to her and held her gaze for a solid minute before she broke contact, looking like she had made a decision

"I've had a special person in my heart for some time now…" she said in a low voice, a hand over her heart

Konoka felt a pang to her chest. What if the special person in her beloved guard's heart wasn't her? They had shared a few passionate moments in the last few hours but still, Konoka couldn't bear to hear the answer. But she craved it all the more…

Setsuna turned to look at Konoka catching her attention once more

"I know I don't deserve her, and yet I'm so selfish as to try. I, a mere half breed who hass been rejected, has no family, is so awful, as to dare hope about a chance with her. She, who is loved and welcomed by all who know or see her. Really in the end, I'm the worst" Setsuna said in a dejected yet serious tone

Konoka listened with her face neutral. She had to supress a grin when Setsuna said she didn't deserve "her". Konoka would have thought Setsuna to be way more shy admitting she was gay, but clearly the swordswoman proved her wrong when she stated the fact right away by blatantly admitting her love for this girl

A little part of Konoka had been scared when Setsuna mentioned this girl. She thought that perhaps it wasn't her after all. But when her guard said the girl was "welcomed and loved by all", she knew it was herself. Her guard often complimented her, albeit shyly, and one that Konoka remembered (for she remembered almost everything her guard said to her) was that very same line

Now all Konoka's questions were answered! She has confirmed her love is returned, FINALLY! But… why was Setsuna looking ashamed and so…depressed? WAS Konoka reading into things too much and it wasn't her after all?

Setsuna was looking at her, ready to see her reaction

She was quiet through Setsuna's little speech, just nodding along with a neutral expression. After all she had heard one thing was nagging her most…

"Secchan… why do you speak so ill of yourself?" Konoka said in a serious tone

That caught her guard of track and she looked shocked for a moment before settling on frowning with a quirked brow

"Well, it is obvious that I was thrown away. Not to mention my being a curse. I have no family, well that acknowledges me. I'm actually pretty sure if I went to see them, I'd be killed. But yes, I'm alone. Sure I have friends, but that's all. Just friends. I'm just stating the facts is all…" Setsuna said confused

Konoka was trembling. Why would someone get dealt such a hard hand. Setsuna was the most loyal and truly good person she's ever met. Why did god place her with a horrible family and clan. Even still, Konoka couldn't deny that she couldn't picture her guard without angel wings. Still, Setsuna must realize that doesn't matter. She's the most pure hearted person Konoka knows. She's wanted by a few people as is, so why want she realize how lovable she is. How… important and needed she is by people. By Konoka…

"Konochan? Your shaking!" Setsuna said concerned

Then Setsuna spotted tears running down her charges face. Konoka had hidden her face behind her bangs

"W-wha…I...um, Konochan, don't cry please…" Setsuna said panicked before wiping the tear away with her thumb. She tilted Konoka's face up by placing a finger under her chin

"I'm sorry that I made you cry. Is there something I can do to make it up to you?" Setsuna said, her eyes full of concern

Konoka looked back, her eyes still showing tears. She seemed sad, like she heard a depressing song

"Secchan…" Konoka said in a half sob, hiding her face

That was all Setsuna's self-control and heart could take. She reached across and pulled Konoka into a loving embrace

"Please. Don't cry Konochan. Its… breaking my heart" Setsuna said, tightening her hold on the girl

Konoka stilled for a moment, her breath catching

"Okay, then don't speak of yourself so. It's breaking my heart Secchan!" Konoka said before stifling a sob into Setsuna's shoulder

"I'm sorry Konochan. Your right, it's not polite to speak of such things" Setsuna said nodding

Konoka huffed. Clearly her guard wouldn't understand her point. How could she get it across? The only way she hasn't yet she realized! This approach surely!

Konoka pulled back and looked her guard in the eye

"Look Secchan! You ARE worthy. You ARE needed and loved. I…I LOVE YOU!" Konoka said exasperated with her stubborn guard before she rushed forward and captured her beloved's lips in a fierce kiss

* * *

Sorry for this suuuuuper late update. But it's better than nothing I hope

Probably going to end the story in the next chapter or two so stay tuned

Till next time! XOXO~


	9. AN: What happened

I wanted to let all the readers of this story know a few things.

I lost my account info and couldn't log on

My laptop broke, had to buy a new one

Lost my inspiration to write for a while

Got a nephew!

Got a new dirtbike! Honda XR650L, Jealous?

BUT, the point of updating this was to tell everyone…

I

AM

BACK.

Please continue to read my stories and support them.

Thanks~


End file.
